Shy
by Phantom Sun
Summary: "Many words could be used to describe Kim Crawford. Shy had always been one of them." Multi-chapter. Rated K plus.


**Hey guys! It's been forever. Sorry for being MIA lately. I've kinda been having writer's block on Begin Again, but I came up with this and I was debating whether to write it and I chose to. It's a little longer of a chapter compared to my usual 400 something words. I'm planning to write more chapters for this. By reading the title, you can probably tell Kim will be a little OOC and so will some other characters might be too, to fit the story. Happy late Halloween too!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

First days of school at Seaford High were pretty typical: loud buses, friends catching up, jocks throwing balls, girls checking their hair and make-up, and freshman practically running to their next class.

And as for the freshman part, well that's me. I'm 14 and starting high school, and I'm younger than most people because I skipped a grade. I moved here two years ago in 7th grade, and since my old school, I've learned to lay low and keep quiet.

My mom drove me to school (she thought that the bus was dangerous, talk about overprotective.) As usual, I quietly slipped through the front doors of the school unnoticed. '_I might as well be invisible_,' I thought to myself. I maneuvered through the noisy crowd till I found my best and only friend, Grace. I waved a little and she started flailing her hands as if I hadn't already found her.

See I don't blame people who don't think we're friends. We are almost totally opposites. She's outgoing, graceful, social, and I'm, well, none of that. I brain blank when I try to get out of my comfort zone. I trip over anything and everything that it close to my feet. I can't even look at a person in the eye when meeting them!

So how did we meet? Through music. I mean that literally, when I first moved here I had choir with her and we sat next to each other. I remember her blabbing her mouth off and me barely nodding my head. We got closer eventually, though.

I walked to her and gave her a small smile.

"Hi!" I greeted quietly.

"Hey! Omigosh, where's your schedule? I hope we have classes together! Did you see the lockers here they are huge! Omigosh…" she started rambling. I zoned out a bit because, well, I didn't get the best sleep last night. Then I saw Grace snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I groaned.

"I _said _that the new guy's really hot. Have you seen him?" Grace said in an exasperated tone.

"No I haven't, and you know I don't care. Why are you so obsessed with boys anyway?"

"All girls are obsessed with boys, its normal! You're just weird!" she practically yelled. I shushed her/

"Not weird, Grace, unique. And it's a good thing I am. You should be happy that not every girl in this school is boy crazy."

"Well I'm not happy, I'm worried about your health!" she exclaimed. I laughed a bit and she shoved me playfully.

"Anyway," Grace continued, "What's your locker?"

"1248," I responded.

"Lucky you, those are the newer lockers! I have 452, one of the old ones," she said with a disgusted face. I just smiled and shook my head. We caught up a bit and talked about our summers. She was lucky and got to go to stay at her grandparents' beach house in Florida. I stayed in Seaford and without Grace around, I practically died of boredom. After making Grace promise that next time she would bring me with her to Florida, we compared schedules and headed in different directions to get to our lockers.

* * *

I walked to my locker bay and started reading the numbers that were on the lockers.

"1245, 1246, 1247, 124-!" I suddenly stopped murmuring to myself. Surprisingly enough, a boy was already at my locker, looking frustrated as he was trying to do his combination. I tapped the person lightly on the shoulder and whispered to the ground, "Um, I think that's my locker."

I was careful to keep my eyes on the floor and I quickly braced myself for some shouting and someone telling me I was wrong but instead, the boy moved aside.

"Oh, sorry, I should've figured that out when the combination didn't work. By the way, my name's Jack," he said. Although I was still looking down, I could almost hear his smile in his kind voice.

"I'm Kim," I mumbled. I turned to my locker and tried my combination, it opened easily.

"Oh, 1249 is mine. I thought the 9 was an 8!" the boy named Jack said cheerfully. I wasn't stupid, I could tell he was trying to make conversation, but I was the wrong person to pick. The only person I could act un-shy around was Grace and sadly, she wasn't here.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around here," I managed to get out. I wanted to get off on the right foot with this guy, I mean, I would be stuck with him for the rest of the year.

"Yeah I am, are you?" he replied.

"No, I've been here for a while."

I have to say I was pretty proud of myself for not stuttering so far in the conversation.

"Can I see your schedule? Maybe we have classes together," Jack asked.

"Sure," I muttered. I pulled out the white sheet of paper and held it out to him and I forced myself to make eye contact with him.

His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown with gold flecks. What can I say, I was captivated.

* * *

**Yep, I know. Again I'm ending with her looking at his eyes. I just think that eyes are one of the first things I notice about someone. I'm not exactly sue the color of his eyes though. Hope you liked it. Should I continue? I probably will. As for Begin Again, I'm working on it. Review and whatnot if you wanna, don't if you don't. And as always...**

**Keep Rockin',**

**Ava :P**


End file.
